Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate High Performance Interposers.
Discussion of Related Art
In Chip-first approach, the die are flip-chip mounted on a thick interposer wafer and then molded. In addition to providing electrical connections through the interposer, thermal insulation and warpage characteristics are also considered. Therefore, interposers should have good mechanical and thermal characteristics in order to both thermally insulate between devices mounted on the interposer and to reduce warpage of the final package.
Therefore, there is a need for high performance interposers and substrates.